Detective Shawn's Case Files
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Hello, crime buffs. I made this story just for you. These cases take place before, during, and after the Danny Phantom series. Enjoy. Rated T for blood.
1. First Case

_**Howdy folks. I'm back in town with a new story. This one is all about Shawn's when in the GZPD. Some chapters will be before the Danny Phantom series, some will be during the series, some will be after the series and some will be made with help from you, the audience. Now sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy.**_

* * *

'Hi dad' = talking

 _'He is the one' = thought/talking over phone or comlink_

 **"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

 _ **First Case: Part 1**_

* **Ghost Zone** *

Desiree was flying to visit Shawn after they first met. She went through a portal Clockwork made for her and was caught in a green net by men wearing white suits. ( _ **A/N: We all know who they are. Have your weapons at the ready.**_ )

" **Let me out of here! What's the meaning of this?** " Desiree yelled before she was electrocuted.

"We have the specimen, sir." One of the agents said into his comlink.

" _Good. Bring the specimen back to HQ for painful and horrific experimentation._ " A voice said on the other side of the transmission.

The agents loaded Desiree onto their jet and flew off.

* * *

We see an 11 year old Shawn hooking up two generators to Streak's cheeks.

"Must you narrate everything I do?" Shawn said annoyed.

Shawn follows cartoon physics, for those who are just tuning in. One thing he can do is break the fourth wall. Shawn looked more annoyed as he said "I'm just gonna ignore you right now. Now then, if I'm right, Streak, by adding the power of these generators to your electrical ability, you'll get stronger. Ready?"

"Pika-pi." Streak said confidently.

Shawn pulled a lever and the generators activated sending electrical currents to Streak's cheeks. The generators overloaded and exploded, knocking out the power. "Whoops. Power's out. You alright, Streak?" Shawn said.

Streak made an Electro Ball on his tail for a little light. "Pikachu." Streak said.

Shawn got to work restoring the power and in three minutes, the lights came back on. Shawn saw something glowing in his pocket. It was the badge he got from Walker. He pulled it out and an image of the prison guard appeared.

"Hey, Walker. What's up?" Shawn said.

"Are you up for your first case?" Walker said.

"Sure. What is it?" Shawn said while he was getting ready to leave.

"It's Desiree." Walker said with a straight face.

Shawn's eyes went wide. His first case had to do with his friend. "I'm on my way." Shawn said as he went ghost, took Streak home, and went to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? Now most of these cases will be long, some will be short. I'm gonna need your help to make this case. Now, I'm no good at torture, so that's not gonna be in this story. Now, if you liked this chapter, punch that Follow/Favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And I will see you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. First Case Part 2

_**Hey there, hi there, ho there. Welcome to the next chapter of Shawn's first case. As you know, Shawn is a joker, but when it comes to his friends, he gets serious. Remember to check out my other stories, if you haven't. Ready, set, READ!**_

* * *

'I'm here.' = talking

 _'Where are they?'_ = _thinking_

 **'Get back here!' = yelling**

 **'They will roast for it!'** = **Dragon form/Undergrowth talking**

* * *

 _ **First Case:Part 2**_

* **Walker's Prison** *

Shawn walked into Walker's office with a serious look on his face. "I'm here. What's going on?" Shawn said.

"Desiree was on her way to visit you but she never saw you, did she?" Walker asked.

"No. If she headed to my house, she would've missed me. What's going on?" Shawn asked. He looked and saw a board that listed ghost hunting groups to avoid. 'GIW' was circled in red and had the words 'Main Suspects' written underneath.

"Who's the GIW?" Shawn asked

"Guys In White. They're a government organization that was created to eradicate ghosts, pure annihilation of all things ectoplasmic." Walker said.

Shawn growled and snorted smoke from his nostrils. "I think I know how to find her." Shawn said. He concentrated his powers and found Desiree in a lab surrounded by men in white suite.

"I found her. There's a lab in the forest, so I'll need some help from Undergrowth." Shawn said.

* * *

* **Outside GIW Lab** *

A giant pod breaks through the ground and Shawn walks out of it. "Thanks for the help, Undergrowth." Shawn said.

 **"Of course. Anything for a friend."** Undergrowth said as he sank into the ground.

Shawn walked up to the building and heard screaming "Desiree." Shawn said. He ran up to the building and blasted the door with a large fireball. **"DRAGON POWEER UP!"** He yelled as he turned into his dragon from. Shawn's pupils turned into predatory silts as he ran through the lab looking for his friend. The agents were firing ectoplasmic rounds at Shawn but they just bounced off the scales.

Shawn broke into one room and saw Desiree with cuts on her arms and stomach. The genie was strapped to a table covered in her blood. Shawn broke the bindings and picked up his wounded friend. "Desiree?" Shawn asked worried. The genie woke up and hit Shawn in the face with a hammer. Shawn's head did a 360 spin and he stumbled backwards and turned back to normal. "Ow. What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked as he dodged Desiree's giant fist.

Shawn contorted his body to impossible angles to avoid arrows that Desiree launched at him.

 _'What could I do to keep her from killing me?'_ Shawn thought. A light bulb flashed above Shawn's head and he turned it off.

He ran and jumped on Desiree's fist to dodge and hugged her. "Calm down. It's alright. You're safe now." Shawn said.

Desiree cried into Shawn's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you were one of them." She said.

Shawn turned into his dragon from and busted through a wall. "Come on." Shawn said. He breathed fire to keep the agents from following them and created a portal to Walker's prison.

* * *

* **Walker's Prison** *

Shawn and Desiree appeared in Walker's office. "Hey boss. We need bandages." Shawn said.

Walker saw why his newest detective need bandages and gave them to Shawn.

"Good thing I'm a medical wiz." Shawn said as he wrapped a bandage around Desiree's stomach. This case was closed.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was Shawn's first case. If you have any ideas for more cases, please review or PM me. Guidelines are below. I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Phans, prepare to channel your inner crime buff. PULL THE LEVER, SAURUSROCK625! *Saurus pulls a lever that turns the world off like a old fashioned TV***_

 _ **1\. Type of crime (expect murder).**_

 _ **2\. Who's involved in the case.**_

 _ **3\. If the case is before, during, or after the series.**_


	3. Fiery Rape

_**Hello everybody. This next case might offend you or someone you know. I hope to get more reviews for this story. For all the Ember fanboys and fan-girls in the audience, I recommend you skip the next three chapters. This case takes place before the 'Teens in The Park' chapter of**_ ** _Legend of the Dimensional Dragon and three months after the previous case._** _ ***puts on suit of armor* Start the show.**_

* * *

 ** _'_** Hi dad' = talking

 _'He is the one' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback_

 **"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghostly Rape**_

* * *

* **Ghost Zone** *

A teen with blue flaming hair was floating to her realm coming from a party. This was the rock-and-roll queen of the Ghost Zone: Ember McLain, and she was fuming. Why? Well, watch this.

* * *

 _ ***This is the flash of backs***_

* * *

 _Ember is seen sitting at a table while her friends are dancing. She saw a man in a mechanical suit walk up to her with a smile on his face. This was Skulker, the self-proclaimed "greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. Ember started to leave and go home. Skulker followed her out the door. Ember floated to her realm when she heard someone calling out to her._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Skulker yelled._

 _"What do you want?" Ember asked irritated._

 _Skulker flew up to her demanding that she be his girl. When she refuses, Skulker started ranting about how she should be grateful that the ghost zone's greatest hunter would want someone like her as his girlfriend. Her response to that is to flip him off, burn his suit with her hair, and flew away._

 _Skulker was fuming._

* * *

 _ ***Flashback sequence: Completed***_

* * *

 ***Ghost Zone, Ember's Realm***

Ember was sitting in her room, which was full of posters of rock bands, listening to her song "Remember".

 _Yeah! Oh!_

 _It was, it was September_

 _Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

 _To you, I did surrender_

 _Two weeks, you didn't call_

 _Your life goes on without me_

 _My life, a losing game_

 _But you should, you should not doubt me_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Your heart, your heart has mended_

 _You're wrong, now bear the shame._

 _Like dead trees, in cold December_

 _Nothing but ashes remain_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa!_

 _Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, my favorite name_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Yeah! You will remember my name_

Ember was getting ready to sleep when she heard a crash. She went downstairs to investigate. She didn't see anything, turned around and saw Skulker who had a look on his face that said 'rape'. Skulker slapped Ember to the floor and had his way with her unconscious body.

* * *

 ** _Hi mortals and immortals of the world. Don't hate me, it wasn't my idea. *dodges a cannonball* I'm going for a Criminal Minds thing for this; start with the crime, investigate, then arrest the villain. Get it? Got it? Good. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Fiery Rape Part 2

_**Hi folks. *dodges pitchfork* This is part two of the case that has caused me to be hated by *contorts body to dodge flaming arrows* Ember fans. Remember, this wasn't my idea. *splits in half to dodge a skull beam* Gotta go, Ember's here. Bye. *runs leaving a Cookie Cutter hole shaped like me through the wall***_

* * *

 ** _'_** Hi dad' = talking

 _'He is the one' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback_

 **"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghostly Rape: Part 2**_

* * *

* **Amity Park** *

A 12-year-old Shawn is seen working on a new device, while listening to a J-Pop song and singing along.

 _ **Shawn:**_ Tsunaida _tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara_

 _Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka_

 _Roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku_

 _Yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire_

 _Fukaoi shi sugita mabushisa ga_

 _Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo_

 _Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara_

 _Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka_

 _Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete_

 _Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru_

 _Uso mo gisou mo aru yoreta sekai wo keritsukete_

 _Morotomo bukkowareso na muchuu no hate ga mitai_

 _Hitori ni shinai to tsukamu te wa_

 _Yasashisa kara toosugite_

 _Subete wo yakusoku dekiru asu wa nai kara_

 _Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo shinjite miyou ka_

 _Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara_

 _Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka_

 _Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete_

 _Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru_

Streak saw Shawn's badge flashing and ran over to it. "Pika?" The Pikachu asked tilting his head. He picked up the glowing badge and carried it over to Shawn, who finished his latest invention; a bracelet that had his insignia and was gold and purple.

"Finally. With this, my friends can contact me, wherever I am." Shawn said. He saw Streak holding his badge in his paws and took it. The badge projected a hologram of Walker.

"I need you to come in. Now." Walker said simply as the hologram disappeared.

"That was a bit rude. Well, I might as well call Jazz." Shawn said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Jazz's number.

" _Hello?_ " A voice answered.

"Hey Jazz. I'm calling to ask you something." Shawn said.

" _Sure. What is it?_ " Jazz asked.

"I was wondering if you could come watch Streak while I go to work." Shawn said.

" _Sure. I'll be right over. See you soon._ " Jazz said as she hung up.

Shawn put his phone away. "Let's get dimensional!' Shawn yelled as he turned into his ghost form. "Now then, to go unlock the door and leave a list of how to care for Streak." He said as he walked downstairs, taking the bracelet.

* * *

* **Ghost Zone** **, Walker's Prison** *

Shawn walked into Walker's office. "You called, boss?" He asked.

Walker gave Shawn a case file. "Take a look." He said. His face showed anger and concern.

Shawn looked at the file. "The victim is Ember McLain. She was raped in her realm late last night. No sign of forced entry, no DNA residue, not even a boot-print. Maybe if I go to the scene of the crime, I can find something we can get a lead from. I'll be back." He said as he went to Ember's realm.

* * *

* **Ember's Realm** *

Shawn knocked at Ember's door. "I wonder how this has affected her." He said.

Ember answered the door. "Yes What do you want?" Ember asked.

' _She doesn't sound like a rape victim._ ' Shawn thought. "I'm DimenShawn X with the Ghost Zone Police Department, but you can just call me Shawn. You don't sound like a rape victim. Mind if I come in?" He said.

" Come on in." Ember said. Shawn entered her realm and sat on her couch. "Mind telling me what you were doing last night?" He asked. "Ok. It went like this." Ember said.

* * *

 _ ***This is the flash of backs from Ember's viewpoint***_

* * *

 _I was sitting at a table while my friends are dancing. I saw a man in a mechanical suit walk up to me with a smile on his face. This was Skulker, the self-proclaimed "greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. I started to leave and go home. He must've followed me out the door because he called out to me._ _Skulker flew up to me demanding that I be his girl. When I refused, he started ranting about how I should be grateful that the ghost zone's 'greatest hunter' would want someone like me as his girlfriend. My response to that was to flip him off, burn his suit with my hair, and fly away._

* * *

 _ ***Flashback sequence: Completed***_

* * *

"I was in my room listening to a song I wrote when I heard a crash. I went downstairs to investigate. I didn't see anything, turned around and saw Skulker who had a look on his face that said 'rape'. He smacked me to the ground and had his way with me." Ember said on the verge to crying.

"Well, that's terrible. But, what about uh?" Shawn was about to ask when Ember said "I took a contraceptive as a just in case."

"Well, I'm gonna take a look around this place if you don't mind." Shawn said as he took out a magnifying glass.

"Go ahead." Ember said.

Shawn walked around the room looking for clues. So far, he has found fingerprints on her closet door and an indentation in her carpet that looks like a robot was put on the floor. He measured the length, width, and depth of the dent. "Well, I'm done here. I'll see you later. But before I go, take this." He said as he handed her the bracelet he made.

"Thanks, but I'm not a jewelry type of girl." Ember quipped.

"Actually, it's a beacon. Just press the symbol, and I'll be here. Just use it for big emergencies." Shawn said as he left.

* * *

 _ **Hi folks. *dodges ecto-blasts and wooden stakes* STOP THAT! IT WASN'T MY IDEA! Anyway, for those for you who don't understand, Skulker is really a small blob in a large metal suit. Talk about compensating for something. The song is called 'Resonance', for those who haven't seen Soul Eater.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	5. Fiery Rape Part 3

_**Hi folks. This is the last part of the Ember case. *crowd cheers* Yes, settle down. Right now, I have to give credit to SaurusRock625 for giving me this idea. *pulls a cord that launches a rocket into the air* That is a rapist-seeking missile and it's headed for Skulker. Start the chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _'_** Hi dad' = talking

 _'He is the one' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback_

 **"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghostly Rape: Part 3**_

* * *

* **Amity Park** *

Shawn was in his room studying the dent he found in Ember's realm. He put the calculations in his computer and an image of a robotic suit similar to Skulker's. "If I find this suit, I'll find this Skulker character." He said as he went to Walker's Prison. He didn't notice green eyes staring at him with intense anger.

* * *

* **Ghost Zone** *

Shawn was flying towards Walker's prison with his cloak closed and his hood up when he heard a faint whistling sound. He side-stepped to let a missile go past. "Nice of you to show up, Metal-Head. What took so long?" Shawn quipped as he contorted his body to impossible angles to dodge a dozen rockets. Shawn summoned his scythe and pointed the blade at Skulker. "You are under arrest. The charges are rape, attacking an officer, and being really creepy." He said.

Skulker grinned. "Oh really? And who's gonna arrest me? You?" He said as he activated his gatling guns, which appeared from his wrists, and shot at Shawn. Shawn spun his scythe and deflected every bullet.

"Nice guns," Shawn said as he turned his scythe into its gun form. "But mine's bigger."

Shawn shot several rounds at Skulker, which hit their target. Skulker launched several missiles at Shawn, who dodges them all by dancing. The hunter was fuming and pulled out a machete. Shawn turned his gun into its sword form and parried the hunting blade.

"Oh, it's a sword-fight you want, eh? En garde. Ho-ho, ha-ha-ha. Parry, thrust, Como, touche. Three-che, even." Shawn said as the blades clashed. Shawn blocked all attacks holding his sword with one hand, while reading a book entitled 'How To Sword-fight For Idiots'.

Shawn tossed Skulker a button that said 'Do Not Press'. Skulker, having a brain no larger than a pea, pressed the button. Shawn gave Skulker an umbrella before an anvil with the word 'ACME' turned the hunter into a can labeled 'Rapist-In-A-Can. Now Mini-Sized!'.

"How handy." Shawn said as he picked up the can. He went to Walker's prison while juggling the can. "Hey boss. I've got the culprit."

Walker takes the can and opens it. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got the little perp." He said pulling out Skulker and laughing at his own pun. "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!"

"You said 'executioner' three times." Shawn said.

"I like that part of the job. Skulker, you are found guilty of rape and assaulting an officer. The penalty is permanent death." Walker said as he carried the blob of a hunter into a room and Shawn followed with his cloak closed again, only his hood is down.

"Pardon me for asking, but how do you kill a ghost?" Shawn asked.

"It's quite simple really. I possess a device that is similar in design to an electric chair. It is designed to drain the ectoplasm out of a ghost, and destroy the ectoplasm! This in turn sends the ghost to its designated afterlife. In Skulker's case, hell." Walker said as he put Skulker under a glass dome in a chair.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Shawn asked.

"No, we won't feel a thing." Walker said as he pulled a lever. The machine stared to drain Skulker as he turned into a green raisin and slowly faded.

Shawn left without a word and was headed home when he heard a beeping sound. "What could Ember need?" He asked as he flew to the rock star's realm. Shawn knocked at Ember's door which opened.

"Hi Shawn. Nice to know this thing works." Ember said.

"So am I. So, what do you need?" Shawn asked. Ember answered by kissing Shawn on the cheek. "I never thanked you for actually being a friend to me instead of a cop." Ember said.

"You're welcome Ember. If you want to visit me, you can use one of my portals. Just press the button and I'll make one for you. Bye." Shawn said as he flew through a portal to his room.

* * *

* **Amity Park** *

Shawn was in his room and saw a box next to Streak. He opened it and saw a flash drive. He put it in his computer and sees it contains all knowledge about a Pikachu. He smiled and got ready for bed.

* * *

 ** _Oh. I see the reviews now. Oh, they're rolling. Oh, they're hating. Oh, they wound me so-Not really, I just know some of the viewers are just assholes. Anyway, I'm still accepting crimes and-HEY! STOP TYPING THOSE BAD REVIEWS! I see you over there, with the emerald hair and the orange eyes and the rabbit ears. OK, she stopped. Anyway, most fan-fictions don't really kill off canon characters. I want you all to know that SaurusRock625 helped with this. *dodges the paw of a sphinx* I gotta go help Jake Long with a sphinx problem._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	6. Curse of the Were-Hunter!

_**Hi mortals! I'm back with a new case. Before we start this, I have to tell you that this is an alternate time period or timeline, if you want to refer to that.**_

 _ **Also the title of this case sounds like the title of an episode of Martin Mystery. For those who have no idea what that is, just think of a supernatural Totally Spies.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also this takes place in a different time period; one where I admit my feelings for Jazz early in the series.**_

* * *

'Hi dad' = talking

 _'He is the one' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Let's get dimensional!" = yelling**

* * *

 _ **Curse of the Were Hunter**_

* * *

* **Beef farm; 30 miles from Amity Park** *

Snarling is heard as a herd of cattle graze. A large beast makes its way to the fence and slashes it open with one swipe of its claw. It then proceeded to slaughter several cows before lifting the others and disappearing into the night, releasing a howl that echoed until it reached Amity Park. Shawn woke up sleepily. "What was that?" He asked as he looked around. "Stupid dragon hearing." Shawn pulled his cover over his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

* **The Next Morning; Amity Park** *

Shawn wakes up and sees his Pikachu curled up at the foot of his bed. He got dressed and went downstairs where he was kissed by his girlfriend, Jazz Fenton. They had recently started dating a year after the Ember case. "Morning." Jazz said. "Good morning my beautiful flower." Shawn said. The two walked out to the backyard where Shawn's aunt Iris and uncle Levi were enjoying the sun. "I'm headed out with Jazz. See you later." Shawn said. "Alright, just don't be out too long." Levi said.

Shawn and Jazz walked out of the house when Shawn's badge started to glow in his pocket. "And there goes my evening planned." Shawn said pulling it out the badge. A hologram of Walker appeared. " _Sorry to interrupt but something's come up._ " He said. Shawn sighed and looked at Jazz, who smiled. "I'm on my way." Shawn said. " _Great. You'll be looking into a disturbance at a cattle farm 30 miles away from where you are._ " Walker said before the hologram disappeared.

"Mind if I come with?" Jazz asked. "Sure, I don't see any problem." Shawn said as he whistled. A hoverboard zoomed in front of the two before turning into a van similar to the Mystery Machine. Shawn was in his ghost form. "Alright, let's move out." He said opening the door for Jazz. Shawn got in the driver's seat and the two were off to the farm.

* * *

* **Beef Farm** *

Shawn and Jazz were walking around the farm looking for clues when a farmer walked up to them. "Excuse me. Who are you two?" She said. "Good morning. My name is Levon Tostig. This is my partner Felicia Fancybottom. We're here to figure out what happened to your cattle." Shawn said. "Well, I'm glad someone came. I'm Betty O'Malley. So, what do you think happened?" Betty said. "Well, that's what we're hoping to find out." Jazz said. Betty smiled before she went inside the house. Shawn walked over to the fence and used tweezers to pick up what looked like a claw.

"This is odd. The shape and texture is that of a wolf, but a wolf couldn't cut through this fence." Shawn said putting the claw in a small bag. "Shawn, over here." Jazz said pointing at a skeleton while slightly gagging at the smell of blood and rotting carcass. Shawn gave Jazz a mask to block the smell with an extendo-arm before using it to pick up a tooth. "Looks like a canine's tooth, but it's too big for any kind of dog." Jazz said. Shawn picked up a small hair and put it in the bag with the claw and hair.

"We have all we need. Let's go back to my lab." Shawn said walking back to the van with his cloak closed. Jazz looked at Shawn with worry. ' _Something's wrong. I just know it._ ' She thought.

* * *

* **Shawn's House** *

Shawn was running tests on the claw and the tooth while Jazz and Streak tested the hair. "What could've done this?" Shawn said typing furiously at his computer. Jazz printed out a report on the hair and handed it to Shawn. Shawn looked at the report and was surprised at the results.

* * *

 _ **I can hear the Martin Mystery theme music playing when I read this chapter. Also, if you haven't guessed it yet, the fake names are a reference. I will be continuing this case. I need cases for when I'm done with this one.**_

 _ **Shawn: It just can't be.**_

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Shawn is a little distraught right now._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	7. Curse of the Were-Hunter! Part 2

**_Hi mortals. Welcome back to Curse of the Were Hunter. This is one of the weirdest cases Shawn has ever faced._**

 ** _Shawn: *turns into a parrot similar to Iago* I still can't believe it! It's practically impossible!_**

 ** _Jazz: We need to calm Shawn down now._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right. Anyway, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

'Let's go.' = talking

 _'Is this right?' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"It's not possible!" = yelling**

 _Songs (if any)_

* * *

 _ **Curse of the Were Hunter Part 2**_

* * *

* **Shawn's House** *

Shawn is seen pacing in a chamber ranting about Jazz's findings on the hair they found. Luckily, it's soundproof so we can't hear him. Shawn walked out of the chamber and tried to say something. "I can't believe it's a lycanthrope." He said in a raspy voice.

"Neither can I." Jazz said. Shawn walked towards the data and studied it before running towards a bookcase, pulling out books. "What are you looking for?" Jazz asked. Shawn didn't answer, but instead pulled out a book with a worn-out leather cover. "Here it is. Let's see. Vampires, Chupacabras, Alicorns. Werewolves! Let's see here. Most common weakness is silver, but there are many causes." He said not responding to Jazz. She looked at Streak with a worried look only to be met with a similar look. They walked over to Shawn who had shrunk in size and dug in a drawer.

"Shawn, what are you looking for?" Jazz asked.

For this," Shawn said as he pulled out a silver chain. "If I'm correct, this will reveal the werewolf." Jazz was unsure about the silver. "I don't know about that. What about something less threatening?"

"You mean like this?" Shawn asked as he took the chain already and turned it into a necklace. Jazz smiled at her boyfriend's antics and picked him up. The two smiled at each other.

* * *

* **Cattle Farm** *

Shawn and Jazz went back to the farm with the necklace. "Are you sure this will work?" The latter asked creeped out by the night.

"As sure as my love for you." Shawn said. The two walked into the forest where the dried blood led. Shawn had turned into Scooby-Doo halfway into the forest. "I just need a hair." He said before bumping into the werewolf. "Or a claw. A claw's good." He looked and saw a snarling beast looking at him.

Jazz was frozen with fear while Shawn's eyes enlarged and a skull and crossbones spread across them. He turned back to normal and ran away carrying his girlfriend. A J-Pop song began to play as the werewolf chased the two.

 _Doko made yuku no da nukarun da michi da_

 _Yogoreru dake janai no da_

 _Sensei no itteita took to chigau you da_

 _Saishuu ressha toozakaru_

Shawn and Jazz had run into a shack. The werewolf tried to open the door. When it succeeded, Shawn said, "Sorry man. Like, occupied." Jazz slammed the door closed and the two lifted the shack and ran away.

 _Aseru karamawaru ikidzumaru_

 _Soto wa kurai no ni asa ga kuru_

Shawn and Jazz ran behind trees. The werewolf did the same. The three ran to random trees and made poses to match the trees until they ran to a clearing.

 _Asobou akireru hodo ni_

 _Asobou nandemo aru sekai_

 _Asobou te hanasu mae ni_

 _Koko made oitsuke yo asobou_

Jazz led Shawn into the mountains where they ran to a ski lift. The two rode the lift and sighed before the werewolf snarled as it came up behind them. Shawn picked up Jazz and jumped from lift to lift up the mountain. The werewolf was brachiating after them. The lift stopped and the werewolf hung from one hand while Shawn and Jazz waved at him. The werewolf waved at them, letting go of the lift and falling into the snow.

 _Donut no ana kara nozoita keshiki wa_

 _Hitori bocchi dokudzuku_

 _Tayori ni sareteru koto mo nai mitai_

 _Uso wo tukareru hodo jya_

Jazz and Shawn ran back into the forest and into a sawmill. Jazz ran around a corner and held a mallet. Shawn ran around the corner and was hit in the head and fell through the floor. "Oops." Jazz said. "Thanks a lot." Shawn said before Jazz put a bucket on his head. The werewolf ran into the room just as Jazz jumped into a barrel. Shawn was shaking the bucket until the werewolf went away. Jazz and Shawn ran away.

 _Yuganda rail ni kidzukanai_

 _Anata wo matazu saki ni iku yo_

Jazz and Shawn ran into a room with a jack hammer. "Hey, let's ride. He'll never catch us on this automatic pogo stick." Shawn said. The two got on the jackhammer and it started moving away from the werewolf. "P-p-p-p-pogo st-st-stick? This is a j-j-jackhammer." Jazz said as said jackhammer went up a wall and over the werewolf.

The werewolf looked up as the jackhammer, Jazz and Shawn fell. The jackhammer landed in front of the werewolf, who grabbed it, while Shawn and Jazz fell on his shoulders. The three headed for an abandoned garage.

 _Asobou yaritai you ni_

 _Asobou ade wo nagashite_

 _Asobou ikiteru uchi ni_

 _Isoi de oikose yo asobou_

The three crashed into tires which trapped the werewolf. Shawn put the necklace on it, which turned into... "Jack Fenton/Dad?" Shawn and Jazz said at the same time. Jack shook his head just as Shawn turned human. "Oh my head. Shawn, Jazzy-pants, what are you two doing here?" He asked.

Shawn removed the tires and explained that Jack was a werewolf and had to wear a necklace or be a risk to others.

Jack understood and the three went home where Shawn filed his report.

* * *

 ** _Another case solved. I need more cases please._**

 ** _Shawn: I wonder what the cases will be._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Not sure. Also the name of the song is Urei by Puffy Ami Yumi._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	8. Murder Frame

_**Hi mortals. This is a special chapter. A moider is what the crime is. I mentioned that I would accept murder on one condition.**_

 _ **Shawn: Murder will be accepted if it happens to a character who has no role in an episode of Danny Phantom. That's what's happening now.**_

* * *

'Let's go.' = talking

 _'Is this right?' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"It's not possible!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

* * *

 ** _Murder Frame; Part 1_**

* * *

* **Amity Park; Night** *

A local scientist is seen walking towards Axiom Labs when a cloaked figure walked in front of him. "Excuse me sir. I'd like to get past." The scientist said. The figure summoned a scythe and raised it to strike. The scientist began to run. The figure created two portals; one under the scientist and one in the air.

The scientist fell through the first portal and through the air. The figure's scythe turned into a weird gun and fired at the scientist, who hit the ground seconds after the blast hit him. The figure left a card with the initials 'D.X.' in the pool of blood that formed around the dead scientist.

* * *

* **Amity Park; Shawn's Room** *

Shawn is seen working on more of his bracelets. He is listening to another song while singing along.

 _ **Shawn:** Dangan kometa shouchuu wo boku wa kata te ni motte iru_

 _Furueta kimi no iru basho he ashi wo hayame mukatte iru_

 _(Chikutaku hari wo chikutaku to)_

 _Aseru kokoro wo sekashita dake_

 _(Chikutaku hari wo chikutaku to)_

 _Todomaru kehai mo naku susunde iku_

 _(Chikutaku hari wo chikutaku to)_

 _Owari to hajimari no sakaime_

 _(Chikutaku hari wo chikutaku to)_

 _Subete kasanatta_

 _Hey ! Doushite boku wa matteita_

 _Usugurai heya hitori kiri_

 _Hey ! Doushite boku wa matteita_

 _Doa wo keyaburu sono oto wo_

 _Hey ! Doushite boku wa matteita_

 _Usugurai heya hitori kiri_

 _Hey ! Doushite boku wa matteita_

 _Mou osereru koto wa nai yo_

 _Dangan kometa shouchu wo motte_

 _Kataku tozasareta doa wo keyabutta_

 _Tsui tsuita juukou ga hanete_

 _Kinou no boku wo tsuranuita_

 _Uwazumisou zetsubou wo uketotte_

 _Ashita he to boku wa aruki hajimeta_

 _Mata konya machiawase you_

Shawn's badge began to glow. He picked it up and saw Walker's image. "Hey boss. New case?" He said. Walker's eyes narrowed. " _Detective Shawn, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Richard Layton._ " The law ghost said.

"Me? Moider? But I couldn't have done it. I was 'ere at my house creating a way for friends to contact me if they need help." Shawn said. Two ghosts appeared behind Shawn who blasted them with a small ecto-blast. He went ghost and flew through his window. He then duplicated and scattered all over Amity Park.

Shawn Prime created a portal to the Ghost Zone and headed for a a gold and ice blue building that was a mix between a manor, a modern castle, and a lab. This was Shawn's lair. He went inside and slammed the doors shut. He pulled out a gold and purple lamp and created a portal. He turned into mist and entered the lamp then bounced it into the portal.

* * *

 _ **Hi folks. I'm so glad you guys could stick around to see this. Also the scientist was made up and the figure, you'll find out later. I'm going to put in clues for you all to figure it out.**_

 _ **Shawn: I didn't see this coming.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99:**_

 ** _1\. Type of crime (I will accept murder only if it's with a character that wasn't involved in the storyline_** ** _)._**

 ** _2\. Who's involved in the case._**

 ** _3\. If the case is before, during, or after the series._**

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	9. Murder Frame Part 2

_**Hi mortals. If you recall Shawn was framed for murder in the last chapter. I know it's not the usual chapter, but then again Shawn himself is pretty unusual.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also we will be putting clues in the chapters so you can try to guess the real culprit.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right. Not only that, but this chapter takes place after Vlad was introduced. And without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Let's go.' = talking

 _'Is this right?' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"It's not possible!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Murder Frame; Part 2_**

* * *

* **Ember's Realm** *

Ember was playing on her guitar when a lamp bounced into her room through a portal. "What in the world?" She asked. She studied the lamp and rubbed it. Golden mist poured out of it and formed into Shawn. "Ember, you gotta help me before I'm caught." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked. "I need your help before I'm sent to the big house, the rock, the hoosegow, the greybar hotel, the slammer, the calaboose, the castle, the cooler, the country club, the crowbar hotel, the joint, the pen, the pokey, the clink." Shawn said dressed in a striped prisoner version of his clothes. "Stripes don't flatter me." He said in a posh accent.

"OK, but what could I do? I'm not into crime." Ember said. "Well, you could invisibly sneak to the crime scene, find clues, and maybe, just maybe, clear my name. No pressure. Now toss me through the next portal that shows up after I go back into my lamp." Shawn said as he returned to his lamp. A portal opened and Ember threw the lamp through it.

* * *

* **Fenton Works** *

Jazz was reading a book when Shawn's lamp hit her head. " **OW!** What the?" She said as she rubbed the lamp tying to read it. Shawn poofed out of the lamp dressed as a prisoner. "Jazz, darling. You still reading those law books?" Shawn asked. "Yeah. Why are you dressed like that?" Jazz asked.

"I've been framed for murder and need you to help me clear my name. Mind being my lawyer?" Shawn said as two ghosts grabbed them and took them to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

* **Ghost Zone** *

Shawn and Jazz were placed in a courtroom. Shawn was wearing prisoner's clothes wearing shackles while Jazz was dressed as a lawyer. The two were in a courtroom in front of floating ghosts with eyeballs for heads. These are the Observants. Their job is to well, observe time; past, present, and future.

"Shawn Xihuitl, also known as DimenShawn X, you are charged with murder of a scientist who was studying several ghost related materials." One of the Observants said. "How do you plead?" Another Observant said.

"Innocent and I demand a chance to clear my name." Shawn said dressed like Beetlejuice. "We also have a way to convince you he deserves the chance." Jazz said. "Very well. Show us." An Observant said.

Shawn snapped his fingers and the shackles disappeared and he and Jazz were dressed like Vegas performers complete with top hats and cane as jazz music played with a pipe organ.

 _ **Shawn:** I'm the Ghost Zone's main attraction_

 _ **Jazz:** The Ghost Zone's biggest star_

 _ **Shawn:** My gags will put ya in traction_

 _ **Jazz:** He's great, fantastic, bizarre!_

 _ **Jazz:** He's the top dog in the pound ( **Shawn**_ _: AROOOOOOOOOH!) **Jazz** : The biggest cheese around _

_**Shawn** : I'm the semi-inflatable! _

_**Jazz** : Biodegradable! _

_**Shawn** : Jackable, tradeable! _

_**Jazz** : Ghost... _

_**Both** :...with the MOST! _

_**Shawn** : Yeah!_

Shawn was sweating a storm hoping his plan worked. "Very well. You may have 24 hours to redeem your name before you are executed." An Observant said. Shawn's head turned into an Exeggcute. "Execute? Pokémon humor, gotta love it." He said, muttering the last part to the 'camera' before turning back to normal.

Clockwork appeared. "Hello all." He said. "Right on time." Shawn said pulling out a pocket watch. He got an idea and opened a window showing the murder in full color. Shawn pulled out a laser pointer. "Anyone notice anything wrong with this scene?" He asked.

"The cloak is off-color. It's white, red, and black." Jazz said. "That too but no. The gun looks similar to mine, but the ecto-blast is wrong. Mine are green and gold, those are pink." Shawn said forming a ball of golden and neon green ecto-energy in his hand to prove his point.

Shawn moved his feet in a cartoonish fashion and ran out of the courtroom with Jazz laughing like The Mask.

* * *

 _ **How was that for a chapter? So, the first clues were the color scheme and the pink ecto-energy. Sound familiar?**_

 _ **Shawn: Oh yeah. Let's see if the reviewers can guess who it is. Anyone care to hazard a guess? Also how many of you liked the jokes that were put in?**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: I wonder how many people will rage over this case.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	10. Murder Frame Part 3

_**Hi mortals. Welcome back to my crime story. Now I'm surprised no one guessed the real culprit.**_

 _ **Jazz: Oh well. Prepare to attack the guy that framed Shawn.**_

 _ **Shawn: I'm ready.**_ _ **BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Let's go.' = talking

 _'Is this right?' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"It's not possible!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Murder Frame; Part 3_**

* * *

* **Shawn's House** *

Shawn was pacing in his room wearing a pinstriped suit and a fedora while Jazz sat at the computer dressed like a New York detective. "Let's go over the clues." Shawn said sounding like a mobster. "Right. First, the scientist that was murdered was studying anything related to ectoplasmic beings." Jazz said. "Right. Second, the punk who iced the poor doctor had pink ecto-blasts, see." Shawn said.

"Right. So who do we know would benefit from you being locked up?" Jazz asked. "Aside from criminals I've put in prison, no one." Shawn said dressed in his normal clothes. Ember appeared in Shawn's room. "Hey guys." She said holding a card.

"Hey Ember. What's that?" Shawn said. "A card I found where that scientist guy was killed." Ember said. An explosion was heard and smoke came from Axion Labs. "I should check that out. You two check out that card." Shawn said turning into his ghost form and flying out of his window. "I gotta go do something. Take care of this, will you Red?" Ember said before leaving.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she studied the card.

* * *

* **Axion Labs** *

Shawn flew over the labs, his head was a sonar. "Geez, what happened here?" He asked as he landed. As Shawn walked through the rubble, a gloved hand grabbed his throat and pulled into an examination room. He flipped the person over his shoulder. It was his evil clone. "You!" The Anti-Shawn said. Shawn looked in a script. "Me!" He said.

Anti-Shawn stood and summoned his scythe which was white. Shawn summoned his scythe and made rapid cuts around his evil clone, creating portals. He then opened a portal above himself and breathed fire into it, causing the Anti-Shawn to get burned and melt. "What the hell?" He asked.

The portals disappeared as a pink ecto-blast blasts him into a wall. "Goodness I seem to have come across a little pest problem." A antagonizing voice said. "Hello Plasmius. How's your week going?" Shawn said holding his head. Vlad appeared and fired an ecto-blast at Shawn, who caught it.

Shawn stood up dressed as a baseball player. "Here's the wind-up and the pitch." He said tossing the ecto ball at Vlad. Vlad was ready to dodge it when the ball slowly morphed into a cannonball. A green ecto-blast caught Vlad off guard as the cannonball hit his gut knocking him into the forest.

"Strike." Shawn said as our favorite white haired halfa appeared. "Hey Shawn. What was the fruit loop doing now?" Danny asked. Shawn pulled out a notepad with his notes. "Let's see. Murder, framing an officer, assaulting an officer, being freaky, and illegal cloning. Need I go on?" He said as a blue blast sailed past his head. Vlad appeared holding a ray gun with a blue glow.

"Daniel. So good to see you again. Why don't you cool down?" Vlad said before freezing Danny with the gun. Vlad fired the gun at the floor under Shawn and a ribcage over the teen, causing it to fall. The ribcage was turned into a makeshift cage for Shawn as Vlad froze both sides.

Shawn turned into a reporter holding a microphone. He also opened a small portal behind him and tossed a speaker through it. " I'm here with Vladimir Plasmius, the mad fruit loop in need of a cat. Tell us about your latest diabolical scheme." He said. "Why, my boy. It all starts by getting rid of a certain detective." Vlad said. "Really? Anyone I know?" Shawn asked holding a belt behind him.

Vlad hovered close to Shawn. "You see. This is ghost ice, meaning you can't break it and it will never melt. As soon as you're arrested, I'll take Daniel and control his mind to make him my son." He said. "Wonderful plan. But you forgot two things." Shawn said. "What?" Vlad asked annoyed. "First, Danny is frozen in ghost ice. Second, I'm very unpredictable." Shawn said placing the belt on Vlad and locking it. Vlad writhed in pain as electricity coursed through him, causing him to turn into Vlad Masters. "What on earth?" He asked moving closer to Shawn.

"Like it? A little project I've been working on. I've got something else for you." Shawn said before taking the belt off of Vlad and attaching a small device to Vlad's chest. Two officer ghosts arrive just as Vlad tries to turn into Plasmius. "Oh, butter nuts." He said as the ghosts carried him off. Shawn pulled out his badge and Walker's image appeared.

" _Great work, Shawn. Sorry for doubting you._ " Walker said with a small smile. "That's alright. Also give Vlad the clothes that the prisoners wear, so he won't go through the wall." Shawn said. Walker nodded as his image disappeared. Shawn put his badge away and his clothes changed to that of an ice harvester. "Time to get out of here." He said as his hands turned into dragon claws. He clawed at the iced over bones as he sang a song.

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _And mountain rain combining_

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_

 _So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear_

 _See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

 _Split the ice apart!_

 _And break the frozen heart_

 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

 _Beautiful!_

 _Powerful!_

 _Dangerous!_

 _Cold!_

 _Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

 _Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

 _Stronger than a hundred men!_

 _Hyup!_

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _And mountain rain combining!_

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

 _Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear!_

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart!_

 _Beware the frozen heart..._

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay. It's been several weeks. This took a lot of time to write. Good lord, my fingers hurt. Anyway, any other crimes you want me to write, leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also, there's a Deadpool reference hidden in this**_ _ **chapter. Whoever finds it gets a shout out in the next chapter.**_

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	11. Crime of Time

_**Hello mortals. Welcome back to my wonderful crime story. *pulls out a pocket watch* Prepare to get 1.21 gigawatts and hope you don't duel the Turbo Duelist Paradox, because we're going on a trip through time. Now, this crime is in a distant time my friends and it could change the fabric of space and time, although it's more like a rug, really.**_

 ** _*Streak holds up a sign with a screw and a ball*_**

 _ **Shawn: Time jokes aside, we hope you enjoy this crime. Just hope I don't meet any T-1000s. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Time to fix the past, I mean the future.' = talking

 _'_ _Wait, what time is it?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Time puns!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Ghost Coppers Fast Forward_**

* * *

* **Year 3516; Ghost Zone** *

A white mechanical figure floated in the Ghost Zone and saw what he was looking for. "There it is. The artifact that will make the GIW destroy all ectoplasmic beings." He said as he saw four samurai ghosts. He activated his stealth cloaking and floated past them as he went past several traps and made it to a room with a green and purple owl.

When he grabbed it, an alarm was sounded as the samurai ghosts pointed their swords at the robot man who blasted them away before disappearing through a blue portal.

Clockwork floated towards the ghosts and had a small scowl. "I told you it had to happen some time." A voice said. Clockwork turned to look at an older version of Shawn who hasn't changed much, aside from longer hair and goggles on his forehead carrying a staff with an orb containing a galaxy.

"I told you to give the Owl of Shadows to me, now every ghost is in trouble. Only one person can stop this before it gets out of hand." Shawn said staring at the weakening Clockwork, who shifted to his child form.

"You're right, Shawn. We must go to the past and get the young detective." Clockwork said opening a time window showing the present Shawn on previous cases making cartoon expressions, dancing to avoid attacks from the criminals, and having fun with his friends before freezing on his smiling face.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think? A crime in the future that affects the past and present. Sounds like fun. Now, this story comes from the mind of SaurusRock625, who's also getting a shout-out for the previous chapter. *microphones appear in my face while people ask questions***_

 _ **Now if you want to know more about the Owl of Shadows, I recommend that you ask Saurus about it. Also the robot is a member of the GIW.**_

 _ **Shawn: I'm sorry folks, but you all must wait until the next chapter to see what odd and/or wacky thing I'm doing when I get this case.**_

 _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	12. Crime of Time Part 2

_**Hello mortals. This chapter has a wonderful song in it and it's a duet. Now, I'm sure you all bugged Saurus for details about the Owl of Shadows and who the robot was. If not, I'll gladly tell you. The Owl of Shadows is**_ ** _an ancient Ghost Zone artifact that gives the ghosts in the Ghost Zone their unique forms and powers. Without it, every ghost, expect Clockwork, looks like an ectopuss and are as weak as the Box Ghost. The villain of this case is_** ** _a cybernetic GIW member named Glair for the villain, he just looks like a robotic version of the GIW agents._**

 ** _Shawn: That's a lot of exposition._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Of course it is. Anyway, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

'Time to fix the past, I mean the future.' = talking

 _'_ _Wait, what time is it?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Time puns!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Ghost Coppers Fast Forward Part 2_**

* * *

* **Present Time, Ghost Zone, Ember's Realm** *

Shawn and Jazz were in Ember's realm dressed as the human counterparts of two golden animatronics. Shawn had golden hair and wore a golden vest, black skinny jeans, had golden eyes, black converse, a grey long sleeved top and a black top hat. Jazz had long golden hair with yellow bunny ears. She wore a black vest, a yellow shirt, and a golden skirt.

 ** _Shawn and Jazz:_** _TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

 _IT NEVER GETS OLD_

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

 _BREAKING THE MOLD_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

Shawn and Jazz held each other's hands as they danced. Ember listened to the two with a smile as Shawn gave a deep laugh.

 _ **Shawn:** I'm not the bad guy_

 _ **Jazz:** I'm just a bit surprising_

 _ **Shawn:** It's not worth losing sleep_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** It's not worth analyzing_

 _ **Shawn:** There was a time, not_

 _So long ago at all_

 _ **Jazz:** I was just like you_

 _ **Jazz and Shawn:** Can you hear my call?_

Shawn and Jazz started to do an advanced dance as they gave smiles.

 _ **Jazz and Shawn:** Now I'm popping in over here, over there_

 _I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

 _ **Jazz:** In the beginning I kept a keen eye_

 _on the state of affairs with the new guy_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** Now I got a new gig, **Shawn:** Lemme know if ya dig,_

 _ **Shawn & Jazz: **Ain't goin' home so I better go big_

 _ **Jazz:** Just gotta glance at Cam 2B_

 _ **Shawn:** Then you get a little surprise..._

 _IT'S ME_

Shawn started to create mist around Jazz and himself as they slowly moved to Ember while dancing.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

 _In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

Ember looked around in the mist as Shawn and Jazz picked her up.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

 _IT NEVER GETS OLD_

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

 _BREAKING THE MOLD_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

Shawn spun Ember and changed her so she had golden bangs over her eyes, a complete golden upper suit and golden miniskirt with a blue bow tie strapped in front of the collar and gold thigh high boots. Jazz handed Ember a tablet.

 _ **Jazz:** You did a good job_

 _ **Shawn:** Watching those little screens_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** It warms my servos and circuits_

 _To hear some fresh screams_

Ember looked at the tablet flipped through camera screens.

 _ **Shawn:** But don't get me wrong!_

 _ **Jazz:** You were very brave_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** When faced with friendly singing_

 _Animals, you never caved._

Ember gasped as she saw decaying animatronics staring at the cameras she flipped through.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** I'm finished training_

 _Done explaining_

 _No more facts are left remaining_

 _ **Shawn:** Now you know the gist of it_

 _ **Jazz:** You're a perfect fit!_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** I don't wanna hear no more complaining!_

Shawn placed the head of a bear suit on Ember's head.

 _ **Jazz:** I'm passing down this golden opportunity_

 _ **Shawn:** Eternal scrap-yard **Shawn and Jazz:** immunity_

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** Take it with pride,_

 _And enjoy the ride_

 _You'll forever be a part of this community_

Ember threw off the bear head as she looked at the tablet.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** You may say that it's all in your mind,_

 _But in the end, I think that you will find..._

Shawn and Jazz grabbed Ember's shoulders and lifted her onto a throne.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD_

 _YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION_

 _THAT NEVER GETS OLD_

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

 _BREAKING THE MOLD_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

 _ **Shawn and Jazz:** YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD_

 _YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION_

 _THAT NEVER GETS OLD_

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

 _BREAKING THE MOLD_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

"Wow. You guys are good. You might win that contest." Ember said as she fixed herself in the throne. "I'm sure of it. Now, to change into our normal clothes." Shawn said as he snapped his fingers, making their normal clothes appear on themselves. "Thanks Shawn." Jazz said as she fixed her headband.

Ember got up from the throne, but her arms started to degrade. "Ember, you alright?" Shawn asked. "Not sure. I feel a bit weaker than normal." Ember said as she turned into an ectopuss and flew to her room.

"Jazz, I'd like you to go home while I visit Clockwork. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Shawn said as he went into his ghost form. "You sure? Maybe I can help, I did help my brother against Vlad." Jazz said. "You make a good point. Come on." Shawn said as he got his hoverboard and left Ember's realm and turned it into a submarine-like car.

"Let's get going." Shawn said opening the doors for himself and Jazz. Jazz got in with Shawn, who drove to Clockwork's lair, noticing several ectopusses floating around. "We have to hurry." He said turning the car into a pirate's ship with motors and it sped to the lair of the the master of time.

Clockwork was looking at a time window and felt his power slowly drain and he was slightly weakened. Shawn and Jazz leaped off the ship and ran to Clockwork. "Clockwork, you look oddly alright. What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"The Owl of Shadows has been taken." Clockwork said shifting to his child form. " **Not the Owl of Shadows! Anything but the Owl of Shadows!** I told you to leave that thing with me." Shawn said. "What's the Owl of Shadows?" Jazz asked. "The Owl of Shadows is an artifact of the Ghost Zone which gives all ghosts their unique powers and forms. Without it, you can't tell ghosts apart and they don't really have their own powers." Shawn said.

"Indeed and you're the only one who can get it back." Clockwork said shifting to his old man form. "Me? How?" Shawn asked. "You must go to GIW headquarters in the future and bring the Owl of Shadows here in the present." Clockwork said handing Shawn one of his medallions.

Shawn put on the medallion. "You can count on me. Jazz, I need you to stay here. There's no telling what the future has in store." He said as Clockwork opened a time portal to the future.

"I understand. Just make it back safely." Jazz said as she kissed Shawn deeply. Shawn returned the kiss before breaking it and fixing Jazz's hair. "I'll be back, count on it." He said as he walked to the time portal.

Jazz saw the ship she and Shawn arrived in turn into a limo and let her in. "It'll take you home then come to me." Shawn said. Jazz nodded and got in, letting the limo take her to her house. "You did the right thing." Clockwork said shifting to his adult form.

"I know I did." Shawn said as his hoverboard arrived and he jumped on it. "To the future. Yoinks and away!" He said as he went through the portal.

* * *

 _ **Well then, I'm gonna pause this right now. Find the references in this chapter if you can. Also, the song is called Just Gold. You can find a version and the dance sequence here:**_ ** _www . youtube watch?v=Vn24cghZFL0_**

 ** _Shawn: It's a wonderful song. Also, this case might be a four-parter._**

 _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	13. Crime of Time Part 3

_**Hello mortals. Welcome to another installation of my crime across time. Now, Saurus has made a wonderful suggestion about a team-up with the creator of the Owl of Shadows. Saurus, do tell the lovely people your idea.**_

 _ **Saurus: My idea is to Shawn team up with the ghost of Masamune Date; the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu who created the Owl of Shadows so each ghost could have their own personality, forms, and powers.**_

 _ **Shawn: More exposition. I love it. Now, onward to the future. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Time to fix the past, I mean the future.' = talking

 _'_ _Wait, what time is it?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Time puns!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Ghost Coppers Fast Forward; Part 3_**

* * *

* **Year 3516, Amity Park** *

In an Amity Park of the future, several robots over over the city as a large grandfather clock crashes on a street and opens to reveal a blue portal. Our hero Shawn sped through the portal on his hover-board and stopped next to a building. "Wow. This place has seen better days. I guess I should hurry." He said as he looked at some ruined buildings and his ghost sense went off.

Shawn looked around and saw a ghost that looked like he was from an era long ago. "Hello there." He said. The ghost started to float towards Shawn, but flew into the ground as several tanks and soldiers with the G.I.W. logo surrounded him.

"Looks like I rolled a random encounter." Shawn said turning to the camera. "Attention, ectoplasmic freak, you are under arrest." One soldier said. Shawn thought before running towards the tanks at a high speed and pointed the guns into the tanks before standing where he was.

The soldiers pulled out ecto-pistols and fired at Shawn. Shawn dodged the blasts by stretching his body to odd angles. "For your unerring aim and impeccable marksmanship, everybody wins," Shawn said as he spun like a tornado and headed behind the soldiers. "A year's supply of post-apocalyptic WEDGIES!" He said as he gave each of the soldiers atomic wedgies and drove his hover-board which turned into a formula 1 racing car towards an area where he knew he'd be safe as the robotic GIW agent watched from a rooftop.

"Agent Glair reporting. A new ecto signature has been located and it took out our tanks and soldiers. Moving to follow him." He said as he flew after Shawn.

* * *

* **Year 3516, Amity Park; Fenton Works** *

Shawn stopped in front of Fenton Works and looked in the window after turning his car back into a hover-board. Inside of the building were GIW agents and an unknown figure strapped to a table. "Hmm, there's someone in trouble. What do you guys think I should do: go in like Deadpool and start blasting and slicing them or should I go in like the Mask and wedgie them? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. For now, I gotta meet someone." He said as he ran away.

* * *

 _ **Saurus, I am so sorry that Shawn and Masamune didn't interact but I really wanted Shawn to do things that the Mask would do. Anyway, like Shawn said which approach should he go with; Deadpool or the Mask? Review or PM me with your vote. Also I have a new poll for after this crime is over, which might take a while.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also, try to spot the references in this chapter. There are some good ones in there, so 20- no, no, no 60 cookies and 180 cakes to whoever finds them.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99:**_ _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	14. Crime of Time Part 4

_**Hello mortals! Well, since only one person actually leaves reviews on this story, we'll be doing all his ideas unless someone else wants their ideas in this story.**_

 _ **Shawn: Annnd I'm back. Had to visit an old friend. Now Saurus, I appreciate the idea so I'm gonna be doing Deadpool and Boba Fett while this is happening.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: And without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Time to fix the past, I mean the future.' = talking

 _'_ _Wait, what time is it?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Time puns!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Ghost Coppers Fast Forward; Part 3_**

* * *

* **Year 3516; Amity Park** *

Shawn ran back to the window of Fenton Works. "And we're back. When we last left off I was about to burst into this house. Now, for my new ideal from beyond to come true." He said as he duplicated and turned into Deadpool and Boba Fett. The two burst through the door as music played. The camera focused on the Deadpool duplicate.

 _ **Deadpool Shawn:** __Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue:_

 _I barely even know enough about you to diss you!_

 _But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up_

 _And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?!_

 _That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas!_

 _Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas!_

 _I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa,_

 _Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba!_

 _I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy!_

 _Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy!_

 _Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape!_

 _Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face!_

Deadpool Shawn slashed at several GIW agents and shot a few with his own version of the Merc with a Mouth's weapons from the game.

 _ **Boba Fett Shawn:** __Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave 1 'cause your style makes me spacesick,_

 _And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: fucking basic!_

 _I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off!_

 _Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff!_

 _You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons!_

 _You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds!_

 _That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school_

 _'Cause right now you're no good to me, Deadpool!_

Boba Fett Shawn flew around and blasted other GIW agents while firing a missile at others.

 _ **Deadpool Shawn:** __Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack?_

 _Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks!_

 _Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw,_

 _With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!"_

Deadpool Shawn launched one agent and shot him with shotguns before slamming him into the ground.

 _ **Boba Fett Shawn:** __I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great._

 _You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face!_

 _But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead._

 _Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head._

Boba Fett Shawn burned several agents with his flamethrower.

 _ **Deadpool Shawn:** __Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices!_

 _You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices!_

Deadpool Shawn stabbed several agents with sais before shooting them with pulse rifles.

 _ **Boba Fett Shawn:** __You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder._

 _You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder!_

Boba Fett Shawn wrapped an arm dart around agents and swung them around before letting them go.

 _ **Deadpool Shawn:** __And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned!_

 _You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon!_

 _So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say!_

 _Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away!_

Deadpool Shawn slammed the agents near the table with large mallets and shot others with sub-machine guns.

 _ **Boba Fett Shawn:** __I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got._

 _I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap!_

 _And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking._

 _She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon!_

 _Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes!_

 _I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows!_

 _Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration._

 _Now run home and heal from this disintegration._

Boba Fett Shawn blasted the rest of the agents before turning back into regular Shawn. Deadpool Shawn did the same and the two merged. "Now, to see who was on the table." Shawn said as he walked to the table.

A Japanese ghost was unconscious on the table as Shawn lifted him. "You alright?" He asked. The ghost woke up and looked at Shawn. "Daijōbudesu. Watashi o shien shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, watashi wa Date masamune. Anatahadare?*" He said.

Shawn blinked and thought before pulling out a translation dictionary. "My name is Shawn. Maybe you can help me. Do you know where the GIW base is?" He said.

Masamune nodded. "Sore wa, fukai mori no naka de, kōri kenkyūjo to shite shira rete iru tatemono no chikakudesu. Watashi wa watashi ga hokaku sa re, koko ni motte ko rareta toki ni modotte kage, watashi no sōsaku no fukurō o shutoku shiyou to shite imashita.**"

Shawn looked at Masamune after reading his dictionary. "Wow. I'll help you get it. Thanks for your help." He said as he walked outside and used his eyes like binoculars. "Now, which way was that place again?" Shawn asked as he looked around.

"Tree. Bird. GIW robot heading for me. Cloud." Shawn said as he looked around. " **GIW robot heading for me?!** " He shouted as he whistled for his hover-board, which appeared and turned into a frighter jet. What is that, you ask? Well, think of your average fighter jet but it looks like something Jack Skellington would fly.

Shawn hopped in after dressing like the Red Baron and flew out to the robot. "Halt! You are entering a military airspace. Turn back now." He said as he made large guns appear on the sides of the jet.

"I am Agent Glair of the GIW, ectoplasmic freak. Turn yourself over for experimentation." Glair said as he hovered in front of Shawn. "Turn myself over to nut-jobs that want to destroy ghosts? No thanks." Shawn said as he fired the guns at Glair, who reflected them.

"Nice try. Now try this on for size." Glair said as he fired a large beam at Shawn. "Yipes. Evasive maneuvers, go." Shawn said as the jet turned into a combination of the Batmobile and an RV and landed on the street. "Come on." Shawn said pulling Masamune into the vehicle and drove off.

Glair followed Shawn and blasted at him. "Do me a favor and hit that big green button." Shawn said as he directed the blasts. Masamune looked around and pressed a button which fired a missile at Glair, which sprouted two arms that pulled out a four-barreled boomstick.

The missile headed for Glair and fired, not shells, but an EMP blast which shut down the robot. "Nicely done. Now let's go to the GIW base and bring home what rightfully belongs to ghosts." Shawn said as the vehicle turned into a mix between a tank and a Boss 302 Laguna Seca and sped to the base.

* * *

* **Year 3516; GIW Base** *

Shawn rammed his new tank car into the side of the fortress-like base and blasted agents to the walls with quick-drying ectoplasm as he drove through the base. "Any idea where the Owl of Shadows could be?" Shawn asked as he looked at a map.

"Īe, watashi wa sore ga chika no kenkyūshitsu no doko kada to shinjite imasu. Shikashi, dono yō ni wareware wa soko ni oriru nodesu ka?***" Masamune said after thinking. Shawn stopped the car. "Flip that lever." He said.

Masamune did so and the car turned into a drill and began to dig into the ground as a familiar robot started to follow them. The drill crashed through the roof of a lab where the Owl of Shadows was. Shawn stepped out of the drill and walked to the artifact. "Stay in there. You're safer." He said as he reached for the Owl.

"Halt. Don't move of I'll blast you into atoms." Glair said pointing a large blaster at Shawn. Shawn heard the blaster charging up and slowly turned around holding his sword. "Try me, Tin Man." He said. Glair looked at Shawn and fired the blaster at Shawn.

Our hero blocked the blast with his sword but was pushed back into a wall as some of the blast hit his side, making him grunt in pain. "Hmm. You can withstand a blast like that?" Glair asked. "Buddy, you don't know the half of it." Shawn said as he turned his sword into its gun form and fired at Glair several times.

Glair looked in awe as he was blasted back. "Powerful blasts. Prepare for a painful dissection." He said as he summoned two energy blades and charged at Shawn. Shawn turned his gun back into its sword form and duplicated it.

The two clashed blades repeatedly with Shawn transforming into different sword-users, including Kirito and Toon Link. Glair jabbed at Shawn and hit his arm. Shawn screamed in pain as his swords glowed and he swung them around like batons as he slashed Glair's chest.

Glair looked at Shawn and scowled. "You ectoplasmic trash. I will destroy you." He said as he repeatedly slashed at Shawn. Shawn blocked most of the slashes but took plenty of hits as he was covered in cuts. "This is getting us nowhere." He said as he made the swords disappear and enlarged his hand to punch Glair into a wall.

Glair charged at Shawn and kneed him in the gut, causing our hero to cough up blood. The robot slammed Shawn into a wall and repeatedly punched him. Shawn was covered in bruises as he fell on his hands and knees with Glair pointing a blade under his chin. "Once I'm done with you. I'll find anyone who associated themselves with you." He said as he raised the blade ready to strike.

Shawn's eyes glowed red with anger as he released a large sound wave that launched Glair farther than a punch did. "You stay away from my family and the ones I love." Shawn said as he fired a large ghost beam that ripped Glair's left arm off. Shawn rushed with his scythe out and slashed Glair several times.

Glair had no time to dodge these attacks as he was reduced to scrap metal which Shawn melted with his dragon breath. Shawn panted as he grabbed the Owl of Shadows and headed back to the drill as he left small orbs that glowed red. Once Shawn got in the drill, it turned into a rocket and launched out of the base. The orbs released energy that created an electric dome around the base.

The rocket flew through a blue portal and was sent to the present.

* * *

* **Present Time; Clockwork's Lair** *

Shawn's rocket landed in the lair of the Master of Time. Masamune floated out of the rocket and looked around. "Dareka no tasuke. Watashi no yūjin shōn wa fushō shi, ishi no shinsatsu o hitsuyō to sa remasu.." He said as he saw Clockwork and Jazz. Jazz looked at the ghost and gasped. "Where is he?" She asked. "Forō shite kudasai.****" Masamune said as he made a dash back to the rocket.

Clockwork and Jazz were shocked to see Shawn covered in cuts and bruises with his clothes covered in blood holding the Owl of Shadows. Due to his weakened state, Clockwork couldn't see what happened to Shawn. "Shawn? Please wake up, Shawn. Wake up for me." Jazz said as she started to cry. She cried into his shoulder and hugged him.

"Ow." Shawn said weakly. "Shawn?" Jazz asked as she looked at him. "Don't cry. I'm fine although you're hugging me kind of tight." Shawn said as he started to turn blue. Jazz let go of Shawn. "What happened?"

"I'll gladly tell you once I feel better. I have a lair nearby. take me there." Shawn said as his breathing turned ragged. The two ghosts and Jazz took Shawn to a building that was a mix between a manor, a lab, and a modern castle for medical attention.

* * *

 _ **Not to worry, I have translations.**_

 _ *****_ ** _I am OK. Thank you for assisting me, I am Masamune Date. Who are you?_**

 ** _** It is near a building known as Axiom Labs, deep in the woods. I was trying to get the Owl of Shadows, my creation, back when I was captured and brought here._**

 ** _***_** ** _No, but I believe it's somewhere in an underground lab. But how do we get down there?_**

 ** _**** Follow me._**

 ** _Also, sorry about the f-bomb. I can't really edit a song I never made. Now I have a poll which isn't recurring as many votes as I thought. Also, should I make a sequel for my Danny Phantom/Ben 10 story? I had a thought that Jazz could be the first human detective of the GZPD, what do you guys think?_** _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	15. New Detective

_**Hello mortals. Now this chapter won't be a crime, but a set up for my idea for Jazz to work with Shawn in the GZPD. Also, the sequel will proceed as planned, but I need a title and a summary. Any title is worth 10-no. 100 JackSepticEye points.**_

 _ **Shawn: Along with some wonderful cakes.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Without further ado; BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Hi there' = talking

 _'Could I join?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"Join what?!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 _ **New**_ ** _Recruit_**

* * *

* **Amity Park; Shawn's House** *

Shawn was in a metal suit with his body exposed, covered in bandages. He was working on a new invention. Jazz sat next to Streak and a Pachirisu named Jolt. "Shawn, you need to rest. You shouldn't be moving around." Jazz said.

"I can't just sit still since Walker took my badge for two weeks to make sure I rest. I have to keep myself occupied of I could explode from boredom." Shawn said as he connected two wires. "Pachi-pachirisu." Jolt said. Shawn looked back. "I know I could do other things. Let me finish this and I'll rest as soon as possible." He said as he was blasted back by a shockwave from his invention.

Jazz sighed and walked out of the room with Streak following her. "I don't know what to do about him. Maybe I could try to help him." She said. Streak had a simple collar with a small button on the side as he pressed it. "Once he sets his mind on something, he won't stop until he's finished. Unless something happens to break his concentration." He said.

Jazz thought and smiled as she ran into her home and down to the lab. Streak followed Jazz and saw she was climbing into the Specter Speeder and jumped in. Jazz started the vehicle and drove through the Fenton Portal.

* * *

* **Ghost Zone; Walker's Prison** *

Jazz landed the Specter Speeder near Walker's Prison and entered the building with Streak on her shoulder. "Why are we here?" Streak asked. "I want to ask Walker something." Jazz said as she walked into Walker's office.

Walker was sitting at his desk rubbing his forehead as he looked at a case file. "Hello. Is this a bad time?" Jazz asked as she looked at Walker. The aforementioned ghost looked at Jazz. "Not at all. Come on in." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Jazz asked. "Not at all. Just another case that I wished Shawn was on. You wanna take a crack at it?" Walker asked handing the case file to Jazz. She took the file. "GIW." Jazz said. "What?" Walker asked.

"Shawn told me about the GIW and this is their level of destruction. They took blueprints for a ghost pistol with enough power to blast a hole in 8 ft. of reinforced steel from Axiom Labs, right?" Jazz asked looking at the file. "Right. A few days ago." Walker said. "It says that several pounds of ectoplasm was stolen with chemicals that might be used to weaponize it. They plan to use these for making tools to counter any and all ghosts that appear, including Shawn and Danny." Jazz said looking at the file.

"Clever girl. I can see why Shawn dates you. Speaking of which, how is he?" Walker asked. "He's bored and won't rest," Jazz said as she thought. "I think they're in an underground lab far from anyone who might interfere. They're gonna stay close to wherever they got the materials in order to restock."

"I'll have Undergrowth check it out with someone who could steal their supplies back and destroy the lab. Well, Shawn is a ball of energy who wants to do what's right. Plus it has been about a week since he was injured. Can I ask you something?" Walker said as he stood up and walked to Jazz. "Hmm? What is it?" Jazz asked as Walker took something from behind his back. "How would you like to join the GZPD?" The warden ghost asked.

"I'd like to-no, I'd love to. But I'm not sure Shawn would approve of putting me in danger." Jazz said putting the case file down. "Shawn will be fine with it once he finds out who you will be working with." Walker said placing the badge and Shawn's badge in Jazz's hand.

"You sure about this Walker?" Streak asked. Walker looked at the Pikachu. "I'm sure." He said as he sat at his desk. Jazz beamed with delight as she ran to the Specter Speeder with Streak following her after falling off.

* * *

* **Amity Park; Shawn's House** *

Jazz ran into Shawn's room and kissed him on the cheek. "Jazz, you seem cheerier than when you left. What happened; you finally caught a ghost that wasn't Danny?" Shawn asked as he held up his finished invention. "Better." Jazz said as she held up Shawn's and her badge up. Shawn held his badge and looked at hers. "You mean you- Walker said-I- **What?!** " He stammered as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Walker asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes. I want to be able to help you on your cases, that is if I'm working with you." Jazz said. Shawn smiled and got out of the metal suit as he went to his bed with Jolt. Streak jumped up on the bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. I'll show you what you can use other than your wonderful mind to help me." He said as he got in his bed. Jazz smiled and went home looking at her badge, hiding it in her pocket as she walked into her home and went to her room.

* * *

 ** _How did you guys like that? Also, for those wondering, the badges look like that of the Gotham Police Department, but with a ghost instead of an eagle. Now remember, I'd like you all to help me think of a title for my new sequel and I'll think of the summary._**

 ** _Shawn: Also, I'm giving Jazz a mech suit so she can help me on my cases. Any ideas on how it should look? But keep one thing in mind, it won't be like a Gundam or anything. It will be like an Iron Man suit._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: On an added, my poll is closed. I'll do a supernatural murder. Send your ideas and the requirements are on the poll._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	16. Omake

_**Hello mortals. While I wait for ideas on a supernatural murder from you guys, I want to give you guys something to read. Now this chapter will show how Jazz and Shawn got together.**_

 _ **Shawn: Oh, the song I chose was perfect.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right. Now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Hello there' = talking

 _'What is this?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"I LOVE YOU!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 ** _Shawn+Jazz=Recipe For Love_**

* * *

Shawn was working on a suit of armor for Jazz after learning she had joined the GZPD. His thoughts raced to when he won her heart. It was glorious day for them both.

* * *

* _ **Months**_ ** _Earlier_** *

Shawn was holding a guitar and a small radio as he walked to Jazz who was waiting by the woods where they always relaxed. He was getting ready to confess his feelings to Jazz with a song. "Hey Jazz. I'm here."

"Shawn, I'm so glad you asked me to be here. I have to get from my family for a while. So what did you need?" Jazz asked as she smiled at Shawn.

"I want to play you a song." Shawn said as he strummed the guitar and played the radio to play music to go with the guitar.

 _ **Shawn:** Yesterday I got to dreamin'_

 _About a recipe for my love._

 _Took all the things I was feeling,_

 _Things around there's just not enough of._

 _I tried and tried to find out_

 _The secret for my recipe._

 _But all of these things couldn't make up my baby_

 _And what my baby means to me._

Jazz smiled as she sat down and listened to the song.

 _ **Shawn:** I took a cup full of sunshine,_

 _I added a touch of the rainbow,_

 _Sprinkled some happiness around it_

 _And a little bit, from a song that I know,_

 _One smile and a whole lot of loving, in my recipe,_

 _But all that couldn't make up my baby_

 _And what my baby means to me._

Shawn smiled at Jazz as music notes left the radio and turned into different versions of Shawn. One was a Western version, another was a female version, the last was a pirate version. Each was playing an instrument to help the song.

 _ **Shawn:** Yes I've done a whole lot of dreaming,_

 _But it's no fun when things ain't what they seeming._

 _I love my baby and my baby loves me,_

 _Then why can't I find my recipe?_

Shawn levitated the guitar as it continued to play the music and he picked up Jazz as he transformed their clothes into those of the 1960's.

 _ **Shawn:** Painted me a face like Mona Lisa,_

 _Put some magic in the smile._

 _I used all the colours of the rainbow,_

 _Artists 'round the world started copying my style._

 _But it still doesn't look like my baby,_

 _And what she means to me._

 _I guess I'll never find the secret to my recipe._

Shawn held Jazz close to him as he danced with her. Jazz smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 _ **Shawn:** I took a cup full of sunshine,_

 _Added a touch of the rainbow,_

 _Sprinkled some happiness around it_

 _And a little bit, from a song that I know,_

 _One smile and a whole lot of loving, in my recipe,_

 _But all that couldn't make up my baby_

 _And what my baby means to me._

The music ended as the versions of Shawn went back into the radio.

"Shawn, is there something you want to say to me?" Jazz asked.

"There is. Jazz, ever since I met you I felt a spark within me that made me want to be with you forever. Jazz, I'm in love with you." Shawn said.

Jazz smiled and hugged Shawn. "I feel the same way." She said looking into his eyes.

They smiled at each other's embrace as they got closer and kissed each other, sealing the fact they were now a couple.

* * *

* _ **Present Day**_ *

Shawn sighed as he remembered that day as he heard a creaking. He looked and saw the bolt he was tightening was moving as he and the wrench started to spin as the bolt became loose and Shawn was sent flying into a wall as gears circled his head.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Well, I made yet another chapter that is just a placeholder. So, give me ideas for the supernatural murder and remember the requirements the culprit must be someone from Danny Phantom, but the victim must be a random character you make up. Also, I need details so I could make the crime more than one chapter.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	17. Garden of Spooks: Part 1

_**Hello mortals. Until I get a supernatural murder case like you guys wanted, this mystery is gonna have to pass you over. Today's chapter is your classic Scooby Doo style mystery, brought to you by SaurusRock625's**_ ** _Dragon Ball Z ARC which you can view today from the very start. Also, we'll have a slight poll read-out at the end on the chapter. I'd like everyone who reads this story to vote if they haven't already._**

 ** _Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

'Hello there' = talking

 _'What is this?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"I LOVE YOU!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 _ **A Ghostly Treasure Hunt**_

* * *

In a spooky looking mansion in the bayou of Louisiana, all seemed to be off about the place. There was this eerie light coming from the windows, and an evil laugh resonated from the halls. But inside, the one making that noise was a gardener?

This sounds like a mystery that only Inspector Gadget could solve!

Speaking of which, on a road near the bayou, we find said inspector examining the engine of his car. It was smoking, so the only logical conclusion is that it broke down.

"Wowsers, that's a fine kettle of fish." Gadget said.

He pulled the fish out of his car and decided to stop trying to use the engine to cook his to-go meals. That's when he heard something unusual. Was it… music?

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my old buddy Shawn is here." said the grey wearing inspector. "Go-Go-Gadget Canoe!"

From beneath his overcoat, the inspector produced two mechanical arms that placed a wooden canoe with two oars in the water. He stepped in and began rowing his way towards the music. Goodness knows just what kinds of shenanigans will ensue because of this.

* * *

Shawn and Jazz were in the bayou of Louisiana for their spring break after a lot of persuading Shawn's aunt and uncle and Jazz's parents, as well as Walker. But they weren't in their universe, but a separate one where ghosts won't bother them. They were in a boat that Shawn was rowing as he was wearing clothes similar to a certain "Shadow Man", only they're purple, neon green, and gold.

 _ **Shawn:** Gather 'round, you'll hear a sound_

 _Ancient and mysterious_

 _Where banshees cry and goblins sigh_

 _In manners dark and curious_

Shawn was singing as he changed Jazz's clothes to those of a mambo; a female Voodoo priestess.

 _ **Shawn:** In the swamp where gators swim_

 _There's much to fear, you'll see_

 _But the spirits float adrift_

 _On the bayou breeze_

Fog started to roll around the boat to give it a mystic and eerie look. A few alligators swam next to the boat as if hypnotized by the song.

 ** _Shawn:_** _Mission bells and voodoo spells_

 _The sounds of witches_ _shrieking_

 _Listen close, you'll hear a ghost_

 _Or a zombie choir weeping_

Shawn went to Jazz as she stood in the boat. He smiled at her as he held her chin. Jazz joined in the singing.

 ** _Shawn and Jazz_** _: In the swamp, the spider's bite_

 _Is wild, I guarantee_

 _As the spirits float adrift_

 _On the bayou breeze_

The creatures of the bayou started to appear next to the boat and a few of them were behind the boat as well.

 _ **Shawn and Jazz** : In the swamp, the spider's bite_

 _Its wild, I guarantee_

 _And the spirits float adrift_

 _On the bayou breeze_

 _On the bayou breeze_

Shawn and Jazz kissed as the mist and creatures went away. "Such a beautiful singing voice." Shawn said as he hugged Jazz.

"Thank you Shawn. So, what have you been planning for this trip?" Jazz asked. "Well, Jazz my dear we're going to meet a friend of mine who should be contacting us soon." Shawn said as the boat shook.

"What was that?" Jazz asked. Shawn looked over the side of the boat. "Hello Gadget. Out for a swim, I see." He said as he smiled.

"Well shut my mouth and call me old fashioned! It's great to see you again, Shawn." said Inspector Gadget as he got out of the water. "And who is this with you? A crime fighting assistant?"

"Not exactly, this is my partner and girlfriend." Shawn said with a smile as he pulled out a fishing pole and hooked Gadget's coat.

"Nice to meet you Inspector. I'm Jazmine, but most people call me Jazz." Jazz said as she watched Shawn.

"So, where's Penny and Brain?" Shawn said a he reeled Gadget onto the boat.

"I left them at home with Cap Man for awhile. I was off to see my great aunt Gertrude, but my car broke down and I could really use a lift." Gadget replied. "Can you guys give me a ride? She lives in this spooky mansion up on Willow's Peak."

"We were just heading there. Me and Jazz heard of some hauntings going on and thought you could help." Shawn said as he held up a remote to Jazz while rowing towards a road.

"Yeah, what do you say inspector?" Jazz asked as she pressed the button on the remote.

The boat spun rapidly as it reached land and turned into a 80s Chevrolet Chevy Van with opposite colors of the Mystery Machine and the words 'Enigma Transformer' was on both sides.

"Wowsers! You didn't even have to say Go Go Gadget for that!" said Inspector Gadget as he got into the vehicle. "How did you do that?"

Jazz's clothes were changed into a mix of Velma and Daphne while Shawn's were a mix of Shaggy and Fred.

"Gadget, old buddy. I've shown you my transforming vehicle before. Or was that Velma? Either way, it's a simple transformation remote of my own design. Like, let's get going." Shawn said as he started up the van and started driving to the mansion.

* * *

 ** _This is just the introduction to the mystery, but it will be a two-part mystery in a way. And now for the poll read-out;_**

 ** _Arm brace with a holographic monitor: 5 votes_**

 ** _Gauntlet(s): 3 votes_**

 ** _Necklace with a holographic display: 2 votes_**

 ** _A similar design to SaurusRock625's Kami Matrix, if he'll let me use it: 2 votes_**

 ** _Watch: 0 votes_**

 ** _HUD glasses: 0 votes_**

 ** _Again, any fanart you want to make or have already made for these stories, please share with me so I can show others. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	18. Garden of Spooks: Part 2

_**Hi mortals, welcome back to our little mystery series. When we left off, our heroes were heading to Gadget's aunt Gertrude's mansion. Now is where the mystery really begins. Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

'Hello there' = talking

 _'What is this?_ _' = thought/talking over phone or com-link/flashback/hologram_

 **"I LOVE YOU!" = yelling**

 _Songs_

 ** _Author's Notes_**

* * *

 _ **A Ghostly Treasure Hunt; Part 2**_

* * *

Shawn pulled up to an old mansion as he, Jazz, and Inspector Gadget got out.

"This is the place. Let's get going." Gadget said as he walked up to the door.

"A bit odd don't you think?" Jazz asked Shawn as she looked at the mansion.

"Look who you're asking and who we're with." Shawn said. "Pretty sure a lot of things are weird in your life."

Jazz giggled as she and Shawn walked to the door.

Gadget knocked on the door as he smiled. "Aunt Gertrude? It's your nephew Gadget." He said as he knocked again causing the door to open with a creak.

Shawn fixed the ascot he was wearing before snapping his fingers to be wearing an attire similar to a certain Duck Knight.

The three walked inside as they looked around. "I believe we should split up to find her and maybe some clues." Shawn said.

Jazz and Gadget nodded as they all headed in separate directions.

* * *

* **With Jazz** *

"Now, where could she be?" Jazz asked as she wandered into a ballroom and looked around.

Music started to play as the chandelier above turned on and lit up the room.

Ghostly figures appeared and danced while a band near Jazz played. She looked at the band and noticed two of the members looked like her and Shawn but as adults. "What on Earth?" She asked as she walked to the band.

The Shawn look-alike made his and the Jazz look-alike's violins rise into the air as they continued to play. The two went to the center of the room and started to dance.

Jazz smiled as she watched them and looked around. The party seemed to be slow before the ghostly figures started to disappear before a cackling was heard.

Jazz looked around before seeing a ghostly gardener with red eyes with a scythe for a hand in front of her. She screamed and started to run with the gardener chasing her.

* * *

 _ **How did you all enjoy this section? Sorry it took a while to update, getting ready for college and all that. I plan on having different parts for each character before we get to solving the crime.**_

 _ **I need ideas for these stories;**_

 _ **Dan 10,000**_

 _ **The Poketrix Warrior**_

 _ **Also, should I have the ghost be a real ghost or a guy in a costume? Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
